


When Meal becomes Teacher

by Vixen_Darkkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Time Bottoming, M/M, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Darkkat/pseuds/Vixen_Darkkat
Summary: Insatiable hunger, but for what? Drawn to his prey while not knowing what he wants, this time it will be his meal that teaches him something new.





	When Meal becomes Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Ezekiel's younger days, still learning the ropes of hunting. His pale skin not yet marked by violent partners.

Another night, another bedroom. His hunger was insatiable for some reason. It was like he couldn't find exactly what he was hungry for. He sighed and looked across the room to the prey he'd been drawn to tonight.

The man had his eyes closed, head back against the headboard. His broad chest rose and fell steadily and his hand slowly stroked the impressive arousal between his wide spread legs. His hair was dark with a few grays peeking out and the stubble on his chin matched. A few curls grew from his chest but he was clean shaven down below.

Ezekiel was clad in grey harem pants at the time, keeping him from hiding any sign of attraction. He perked up as a slow drawn out moan slipped past his prey's lips. A small whimper of want slipped past his own and alerted the man to his presence.

"Looks like I've died an gone to heaven." His voice sent another twitch through the demon's cock.

"Not quite," His tail swayed into view and he flashed a toothy grin in the man's direction.

"Oh, summon a demon then, did I? Hahah, and what do you suppose you've come for?" He laughed and rested his hand on his thigh. Ezekiel's eyes trailed back to his erection.

"I'm hungry... but I'm not sure for what..." He let his voice trail off as he peeled his eyes away to turn his head. He didn't know why he was explaining himself, but who knew, maybe he could help him...

"You're an incubus, aren't you?" The man leaned forward to rest his elbows near his knees, watching the boy's tail sway behind him.

"Yes..." He muttered, crossing his arms. "My name's Ezekiel, and you're to be my meal tonight. How may I please you?"

"Well Ezekiel, it's nice to meet you. Adrian, and you can start by coming closer, let me get a better look at ya." He sat back, resting his hands on his thighs again.

Curious, the demon did as asked and let his hands fall to his sides, even turning around to give the man a full view of his entirety.

"You sure this isn't heaven?" He smirked and patted the bed in front of him. "Come here."

Ezekiel chuckled lightly amd crawled up onto the bed and knelt in front of the man. His instinct was to reach out for the leaking arousal in front of him but as he did his wrist was pulled away and used to pull him closer. Lips met lips and eyes widened as the man's tongue slipped into the boy's mouth. He responded to the kiss, closing his eyes and reaching for Adrian's cock with his other hand.

Adrian pulled away to stop him again. With both hands in his own he pulled the boy on top of him.

"Wha...?" Ezekiel wasn't sure where this was going but his cock throbbed at the feeling of Adrian's erection pressing against his ass.

Wide hands grasped his cheeks and squeezed, rubbing the boy against himself. A soft whimper slipped past the demon's lips and he closed his eyes again. Adrian continued to grind against him. Before long, his hands had slipped under the fabric of his pants and were massaging gently.

"I... I don't know what I want... I just know I want more... please, what are you doing to me?" Ezekiel whined, his body reacting in ways he'd not felt before.

"I take it you generally dominate your prey, don't you?" Adrian spoke calmly as he slipped his hands closer to the boy's entrance.

"What? Yes, why?" He was panting and his cheeks were pink.

"Have you never considered letting someone dominate you?" To emphasize his point he gently pressed his fingertip past the demon's tight ring.

Ezekiel cried out, eyes wide as his cock erupted onto his and Adrian's stomachs. Confused as all hell he grasped onto his prey's arms and tried to sit up.

"What... was that..." His voice was quiet, a slight tremble shook him. The heat in his face pooled in his chest.

Adrian laughed and pressed deeper, drawing a startled moan from him. "That, my boy, is what you're missing."

Ezekiel bit his lip as more moans threatened to pour out if him, his cock pulsed against his stomach as the probing finger brought it back to attention. "Wha..." He tried to speak but more sounds of pleasure seeped out of him instead.

"Just relax and enjoy it," Adrian purred into his ear as he slipped a second digit past the tight ring. The boy stiffened and trembled harder as his body adjusted to being stretched.

"More...!" The demon's eyes were wide as his tongue slipped from his mouth, drool beginning to drip from the tips. He pressed back and moaned louder.

This... This is what he'd been hungering for. His body began to glow as a second orgasm fast approached. Eyes rolling back, Ezekiel rocked his body, riding Adrian's hand.

"That's it, baby boy," Adrian adjusted his hand to add a third digit into the mix, "cum for Daddy."

His words didn't register for the demon as his mind was a haze of lust. Only when the third finger breached him did he somewhat catch what was said. "Wha- aaah!" He cried out as he came for the second time.

The man pulled his fingers from the boy's body and slipped the fabric of his pants down off his ass, letting the waistband pool around his thighs. "Do you still want more?"

Without hesitation, "Gods yes..."

Adrian chuckled and positioned his erection to press gently against the boy's entrance. "Push back when you're ready, baby boy."

Ezekiel blushed deeply at the pet name and did just that, allowing Adrian to slip inside him. He managed to take about half of his length before freezing up, trembling. "It's so much..." He muttered, shyly.

"It's alright, take your time." His hands rose up to gently rub the boy's back.

The demon nodded and sat up, resting his hands on Adrian's chest. With a deep breath he sat slowly, taking him inch by inch until he was fully seated. He trembled more as he adjusted to the fullness.

"Good boy," reaching up he scratched behind his ears again, getting him to purr softly. One hand trailed down his chest and stomach to pull his pants away from his weeping member; it was poking out through an opening in the fabric.

Adrian gently rubbed the length, making Ezekiel whimper at the sensations. With a roll of his hips those whimpers turned to a moan. With his other hand he grasped the boy's rear again.

Ezekiel clawed at his prey's chest as he slowly sat forward and rocked back, guided by Adrian's hands. His body twitched and trembled as he moved, the glow of his skin getting slightly brighter. The demon's mind was overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Thatta boy, Zekey," Adrian cooed as the boy gently rocked on his lap. "Ride Daddy just like that." He moaned softly and bit his lip, letting his eyes wash over the boy's pale, unmarked chest.

The demon muttered in his native tongue as he lifted himself further to drop down swiftly, ripping a moan from his throat that matched Adrian's. His glow pulsed faintly before growing brighter.

Adrian stroked Ezekiel's shaft faster, egging him on, while still guiding his ass with the other hand. Their pace picked up as the demon's glow brightened slowly.

Ezekiel moaned louder and clawed into his prey's chest, the light marks getting redder the more he opened and closed his palms. As orgasm three hit him his claws ripped through flesh; the combination of constricting muscles and pain sent Adrian over as well. They both cried out and the demon collapsed onto his prey's bloodied chest, panting heavily.

"Good boy, Zekey... you made Daddy proud." Adrian was panting as well and moved his hands to gently rub the boy's back. The now harsh light of his flesh pulsed before dying down to a subtle glow.

"Thank you..." Ezekiel muttered, his legs trembling severely. He didn't bother trying to move, though his tail twitched behind him on the bed.

The man chuckled lightly, "You're most welcome. I'm gonna have to thank you too, I've not felt something that intense in a long time. I suppose I don't need to tell you to come back anytime, huh?" He laughed again and kissed the boy's head, reaching up to pet his hair.

Ezekiel merely purred and nuzzled into his neck. He hadn't felt this sated in a long time either. He closed his eyes and shivered slightly as his body slowly came down from the high. "I should be going... but I can't feel my legs..." He muttered.

"That's alright, you can lay here with me as long as you like."

Before long they both fell asleep. After some time, Ezekiel awoke feeling fully refreshed and sat up to stretch, cringing slightly when Adrian's spent cock slipped from his hole. He glanced down to see that Adrian was still out cold, snoring lightly with a smile on his face. Ezekiel's lips turned up as he leaned down to lick the wounds he'd left then kissed the man's forehead.

He stood and jumped lightly off the bed, landing silently beside it. Carefully he readjusted his pants and got them back up around his waist. With a finale look back at the man who'd shown him something new, he smiled wide and muttered, "No worries, I'll definitely return for you.. " and was gone, his laughter echoing in his absence...


End file.
